The Mortal Imortal
by Tigraess
Summary: Luna has brusies and broken bones,she has a secret;bigger than werewolves and being a vampire.The shadows are drawn to her,among other entities.Will a firery Wolf be able to heal his fallen angel?I hope so,cause she needs fixed before her visitors arrive.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN** Well here's the new story i'm playing around with, please tell me what you think. Yes i know i'm currently writing atleast 3 stories but i can't help it; i have idea's brimming over me and falling out everywhere creating a right mess in my aready bomshell room._

_So do please review this and tell me what you think!_

_Oh and i am trying this story in Luna's POV, something i really am not used to but i love a good challenge! well i don't but i think i'll put up with it for you guy's!_

_Please tell me what you think!_

_And so on with the story... again._

**"As we do at such times i turn on my automatic pilot and went through the motions of normalcy on the outside, so that i could concentrate all my power's on surviving the near-mortal wounds inside." - Sonia Johnson**

I woke up to the sun blinding me with its harse pure light, the sun was definitely annoying sometimes, it would keep the dark at bay—not that I'm terribly frightened by the dark but the creatures that hide in its cape—but it shows up everything. Every blemish, every piece of dirt…. every bruise and cut…. It really is annoying although sometimes I'm quite grateful for it but other times it just causes me to spend more time in the bathroom. It's also completely out of my nature to walk about in the sun, I much prefer the dark and its comforting embrace but apparently I'm meant to be wandering around in the sun all day, I play the hand the fates gave me.

My name is Luna Amaris and I live in a very, very small town named Forks, odd I know, and the only family I have is my…..Father if you can call him that. I am seventeen years of age but technically I'm a lot older than that and the only thing that is physically special about me is my eyes and my wings, yes that's right my wings. My eyes are dark pools of liquid Onyx, a colour that can regrettably lock a person deep within them, they fall and fall into their dark glory, so dark they seem to swirl and my wings…. Well where do I start? They are magnificent! They are raven black angel wings, a black so dark it looks as if there is deep blue through them and are so large and full they trail along the ground, the very tip feather tailing the ground while my wingspan is a full six meters, although I had learnt when I was about thirteen or so my wings were too large to hide anymore so I wished and wished that they'd go away not wanting to bare the brunt of my fathers hatred towards un-natural things, though they feel the most naturalist thing in the world but thankfully they didn't go away they simply shrunk to about the size of a tiny bluebirds wings when I wished it, they still have their colour though. I am able to shrink them at my will but it takes concentration and it is quite sore doing it and changing them back, its like sitting on your knees for a very long time and standing up when I release them to their full glory.

I swung my legs out of my stupid little bed, it was nothing special just something my… father had to buy for me and walked over to the bathroom door to see the damage for today.

I looked myself over in the mirror, my long raven black hair ran down my back and stopped about three-quarters down and hung in my eyes, I swooped my hair out of my face and took the damage in fully; my eyes practically spiralling down into their own depths, shadows pooling out of them as if trying to encase the tiny bathroom in permanent darkness.

My lip was busted and my neck was red and healing bruises shone defiantly as if not wanting to be forgotten amongst all the abuse, my shoulder was blue, hand prints painted in blues and blacks were showing on my arms, I pulled my top up and checked it out.

"shit." I mumbled, I poked the ribs in question and winced involuntarily.

"great two cracked ribs." I muttered bitterly two myself, "…could have been a lot worse angel, be thankful." I whispered this to myself, I could hear the self pity in my voice, it was sickening to hear myself so weak.

After applying cover-up and checking myself over and over in the mirror just in case there was a mark showing on my moon washed skin I dressed myself in a purple long-sleeved top and black fitting jeans.

I tried to get down the stairs and out past the door as fast and as quite as I could but obviously the fates had other plans for me, I heard a floorboard creak and a mumble.

"Luna! Come her you lil freak!"

I walked obediently to him like a dog with my head bent low.

"what are you!" a slap reached my face, the stinging sensation travelled throughout my face. "N'way your mine! My famili' got no freaks on ours'ide"

He grabbed me by my throat, I felt tears flooding my eyes and threatening to overspill the walls and fall down my cheek; betraying me but I held them back defiantly refusing to show any weakness.

He shook me like a ragdoll, my already bruised form was screaming at me, my ribs were wailing in protest. He tightened his grip on me before throwing me down like a broken toy, landing on my wings which sent shoots of pain through me. I refused to cry from the agony pulsing through me, every tissue in me was screaming and howling at me.

I saw him look at me in disgust, it wrinkled his face and contorted it, he walked over to me and crouched down beside me.

"You ain't nout like your ma, I don' think your even mine….Let's 'ope not, filth like you."

This time a tear did trickle down my check and he smiled in satisfaction, the bloody bastard, before getting up slowly still looking me in the eye, I pulled my eyes away first; I backed down, he was the dominant one. He smiled once more before turning around and walking to the kitchen, he was obviously satisfied with himself.

I dragged myself up while sucking in a breath due to the pain of the action and walked over to the front door while trying not to limp; a sign of weakness.

I walked to school in auto-pilot mode thinking about my life, about the fact my fucking family, if you could even call it that, is so screwed its unreal….. I mean what the fuck did I do? I tried my hardest to believe that the goddess loved and cherished me but….. she gave me to him…… I didn't understand.

I walked like a zombie deep in thought, I worried about my day in school as I was labelled the freak and apparently there was new kids coming and I'm most certain they'd hate me and call me a freak and a mutant too……well they can fucking go to hell the lot of them. I realised there and then that I had way to much anger inside of me, I used bitterness and hatred to hide my feelings; but that was only to myself as I feared if I allowed myself to wallow in self pity I would crack and fall to pieces. I had always prided myself for being strong and tough but when it came to people I would try to disappear as it worked better than to scream blue bloody murder at them. I didn't understand… why did my sweet and loving goddess give me to such an evil man and why did she make me so…. Different? I wallowed in self-pity way to often but that was all that was left for me, I couldn't be angry because if I did… goddess knows what would happen to me and if I held my head high I would get stoned to death or something, I had no confidence left in me, it was all knocked out by that pitiful excuse of a freaking father the freaking ass! Goddess girl get a grip, stop the pity party will you!

The school building loomed over me, it was all grey and glistening with the dew of morning covering it like a veil. Walking through the common doors I felt my head hang lower, me not even regeristing it… I need to grow a back bone!

I could hear the familiar will-breaking pair of designer high heeled shoes behind me and then a familiar voice behind me, My ribs where already screeching at me, I really didn't need her brittle, squeaky voice.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in….." the little brat looked at me with disgust, I should be looking at her in disgust with the outfit she was wearing…I mean provocative or what? That could turn any guy gay…"Look's like the little freak has some explaining to do" her little groupies giggled behind her and nodded excitedly at their 'master'.

I just hung my head low, I knew that I had no power… no freedom, I hadn't had a drop since…

"I thought we told you to leave… maybe you didn't understand, I mean mutants cant do the same things as normal people can you" I looked up at her then, my eyes where shining fiercely with tears that where stinging like a bitch. My raven black hair covered my eyes well, as it was trained to do, my natural purple streaks shone in the florescent lights making me look far from normal.

"Well, lookie here girls… we got our self's a mutant that can't speak." She laughed so horribly it hurt my sensitive ears. "Lets see if we can make her" I felt her hand shoot forward and grab more bruised and painful arm before her bony little hand grabbed a fresh bruise. I wanted to kick her self-starved arse for that!

"Come on freak, im sure you have something to say now…"

I offered her nothing so she shook me like a rag doll.

"Come on freak! Talk or I'll make you!"

She continued to shake me more and more, my arm was howling at me like a wild animal while my battered ribs were so much worse; I could feel them grinding together, the pain nearly made me sick. Then I felt someone enter the hallway… it was weird, like the whole air around us changed. Then a voice rang out.

"I think you should leave her alone." It sounded like tinkling bells, beautiful and ringing in relief to my sensitive ears.

"Or you'll what, do you even" she swung her head round to face my saviour, dragging me with her, "…. Know who I am."

They where beautiful… My Goddess, she had a field day with them didn't she, my Goddess must have been on red bull or something. They where all pale, my complexion was the exact same – weird— they walked with grace and dignity but danger and respect just flooded out of them, I could feel Brittany shaking as well as hear her heartbeat accelerate. All six of them looked at me with pity and… I dunno, I don't know what to call that look. Don't get me wrong, I was so glad they had saved me and my battered frame from that fake, bony little bitch but I was so angry with myself, why couldn't I do that? I mean they should be scared of me! I'm the one with wings!

The bronze haired ones head just snapped over to me, his face looked as if he had just seen mother Teresa fly on a broomstick with a bottle of cider in her hand. I wonder why?

"Leave her be! We will not ask again." This time the big one spoke for my defence, he was huge, if I was a body builder I would of cried my little heart out and went back to my mummy. I threw a smile in his direction but it didn't feel like my smile, I hadn't seen it in years, I wonder what it's like? It felt more like a weak and pathetic attempt of a smile.

They where right behind me now, I could feel and hear Brittany's and her groupies hearts race with their close proximity, but I felt no fear, Brittany was losing her nerve but she still kept her grip if not tightening it in fear.

"Fine! Take the little freak!" she through me at the blonde looking one, he was looking at me in confusion the whole time, but he looked at me in fear now as he saw me fall towards him.

I hit him dead on but I didn't have the strength to do nothing but go with the momentum. It was like hitting a slab of marble, I could feel my broken bones shatter more with the impact but I could do nothing but follow the energy I fell back and landed on my back, my compressed wings taking the brunt of it. I let out a cry of pain and fear as I could feel myself slipping away; I didn't want to pass out here, to let my guard down with all these people. The scream sounded so inhuman, even I could admit that, I saw the people that saved me look at me in horror and pain etched their features when my inhuman shriek reached their ears, some even tried to catch me but I was falling to quick into the darkness I prayed that would spare me. The last thing I saw was the big one looking down at me worriedly and I felt like I was being held and my feet were swinging but I blacked out just before I could mutter a thank you.

* * * *

My sense started to come back to me then, I could hear the pacing footsteps that surrounded me, I could hear the hum of what sounded like a hummingbird's heartbeat. I could feel myself lying on my right side, and my wings ached, if felt just like when I let them grow back to their full size…. O shit. What if they're mutant haters, what if…?  
My vision started to come back to me then, I was facing the door. The white room around me nearly blinded me back into blackness but I soon adjusted to it and I was met with a couple of pairs of legs walking around quite quickly. I jerked myself up into sitting position and the feet around me stopped pacing and faced at me, the room around me blurred and my head stung like heck.

"Oh my god!" the tinkly bell voice squeaked, the sound brought relief to my ears. "We were really worried about you!"

My vision came to and I was slightly freaked at the fact there was a bouncing black haired pixie smiling at me like a mad woman, odd she reminded me of a … a person? Is it a person? I used to know? Or did I know her? Just then the bronzed haired one to my right chuckled softly, what the fudge? Is he on meds or something?

He let out a full blown laugh out then, the woman on his right with cherry brown hair looked at him with a raised eyebrow, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks he needs to up his med's. He let out another laugh then. Goddess!

"I am sorry!" the weird one said, his voice was off, not like the normal humans, he stiffened just after I thought that… hmm…. "My name Is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella"

"Hello" Bella offered me a gentle greeting in return and nodded my head.

I kept my guard up, I didn't want them to kick me when I'm down, but… I don't sense hostility, maybe they're ok? No! That's stupid, I thought my father was 'ok' but he knocked the crap out of me everyday, so I'll just stick with cautious, you never let your guard down, stupid people do and people get killed. Edward looked pained then, he looks at me intently… and he reacts to what I think… great I meet another telepath.

"Edward, I thank you and your family for 'saving' me but I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head." I looked down to the floor and whispered it, hoping they wouldn't hear it, I didn't want them to hurt me because of it.

I heard collective gasps; I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now."

I pulled myself off the bed and swayed on my feet, I felt a huge amount of released pressure in my back… My wings! I flexed them out to their full glory; a full six meter's, maybe more now that I have grown. They tested themselves of their own accord and I put up no will for them to stop, it felt so good, I felt better.

I felt a sigh of contempt escape my lips and I opened my eyes and was met with eight very shocked faces. Oh shit, great, just great girl… you go and show your wings to the new kids.

"I'm leaving now! Don't worry, if you give me a heads start I'll be out of Forks soon."

I walked over to the door on unsteady feet but was met with a huge problem; there was no way my wings were getting through that door frame…

I stood back and studied the door frame, the only way to get through would be to shrink them again, I had only got them back… well it'll only be for a minute or two and then I could fly off somewhere… live on the streets for a while and gather my bearings.

I drew a breath in and tried to shrink my beautiful wings when Edward stopped me.

"No don't! Carlisle! She's going to shrink…… them…" He trailed off, I guess he doesn't like freaks, a well I'll get over it, at least he hasn't hit me.

"No Luna, it's not that… It's that you can't shrink your… wings because if you do Carlisle will have to re-break the bone…" I looked at him like he had just grown a third eye with a pink Iris. "You broke a bone in one of your wings when you fell on your back… we also had to fix other….bones Luna."

I looked at him again, not saying anything but also not liking where this conversation was leading.

"These weren't caused by you falling Luna…"

He trailed off and averted his eyes from my hair covered eyes. Nope I really don't like were this is going, maybe I could make a quick dash for it then see if I can fly…… it's been so long, I've missed it; my fingers trailing through the low flying clouds, the wind whipping through my hair, I really have missed it, maybe even just a little sweep around in the woods...yes that would be nice…

"No Luna! Please don't!... don't leave like that please."

"Why should I stay? your not human-" I watched them flinch when I said that, my conscious was yelling and scolding me but I stamped down on it. "and Goddess knows what I am! Granted you did probably save me but other than payment for said rescue I see no other reason to remain her."

I let my tone take a more tactical and emotionless sounding, a voice and tone that sounded regal and commanding; my mother used to always call me her shadow princess. My mother… that tone was a lot more confined than what I wished I could do, I wish for the ability to cry, just cry for the sake of it, so many tears I've let hide away, so many tears I have pushed back, with each passing tear I became colder; safer yes but I yearn to feel them, I yearn to feel them trickle down my skin. I want to cry.

I watched Edward hold his head in pain, well I did warn him not to listen in, but apparently that was not possible for a nosy so and so.

"It does not work like that Luna; it is like a second type of hearing, tell me; can you shut off your hearing?"

I simply shook my head at him.

"Well it is the same principal; I cannot physically or mentally stop hearing the thoughts of people around me."

"That's too bad, 'cause all the people out there aren't all roses and daisies, if you were still alive I'm sure you would be sick with what you hear sometimes." My voice became softer and I dropped my gaze.

"Yea sometimes- wait!" he among others looked completely shocked beyond belief, hmm… maybe it wasn't the bestest idea to tell them I knew they were dead, well done Luna! I just kept staring down to the floor boards, tracing over the unsymmetrical patterns in the wood grain.

"What makes you say we're dead?"

I snapped my head up then, I'm sure I had a glare on my face, "Don't patronize me! Or insult my intelligence! Generally when someone doesn't have a heartbeat they're dead… am I not correct?"

Edward frowned at me, it was obvious he was angry at me but I don't give a toss, I'm not just some silly naïve little girl, I am a fighter! A person who will survive till the end of time on her own and I will be a survivor! A blonde haired angel stood towards me, I felt my hands claw up and my back arch as if readying myself for a fight; I sensed power off him, not physical power but he was the alpha here, he was the one who commanded.

"Relax child, I do not wish to harm you, I am Carlisle and this," his hand swooped out behind him, I felt myself tense even more with his action, "this is my family."

I nodded my head, I felt trapped and cornered like a deer cornered by three hunters. Something was resurfacing; my actions were becoming more instinct, more like a defence mechanism. A caramel-haired woman stepped forward towards me. I felt a pang in my heart, she was the mother of this family, she drew me towards her, her smile… it was just, I felt a tear trickle down my face, I'm sure they must of seen it too but this woman, the mother, she made me want to stay with her, to let her love me, love was just radiating out of her but the feelings just pushed me away. I will not lose another person; I will not be betrayed again.

"Hello Dear, I am Esme."

"Hello." I choked out; the poor woman looked as if I had slapped her. Its not that I don't like her, but… Carlisle stepped forward again.

"Luna, these are our children."

And each in turn two people stood out from their gathering, always in pairs though… the two mates. The bouncy one that reminded me of someone danced forward first, like Leela… who in the name of Apollo's chariot is _Leela_?!? Her mate was looking at me worriedly as if I was going to attack her, but she seemed so sure I wouldn't…

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She smiled at me, her grin lighting up the room, and her mate… _Jasper_ smiled at me too but he looked as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly with a red hot iron the closer he got to me. Jasper nodded his head, it was almost like a bow, but his voice was so strained; it was like I was hurting him. "H-hello."

"Hello, its nice to meet you Lee-Alice! And Jasper." I recovered quickly but I know for sure they heard my mistake, Alice raised her dainty brow at me while Jasper was still looking as if he was going to drop dead… hehe if that was possible but they walked back into the semi-circle again. Edward and Bella just nodded at me again, I already knew who they were, A supermodel blonde and that big guy walked up to me then. The supermodel one was Jealous and angry… mmm… I revelled in the taste of it. It was like lemons and cinnamon and spices, I licked my lips as if to preserve the taste, they all saw me do it, I'm sure they think I'm some nut.

"Hi I'm Emmet! Welcome to the family!" He said cheerily as he swooped down and wrapped me up in a bear hug, his hug was like a vice but he was starting to squish my wings.

"Excuse me Emmet?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you put me down please, its just your crushing my wings."

"O-oh! Sorry its just you smell so good!"

Ok… weird, remind me never to wear perfume around this guy or I'll be his lunch, Edward let out this very unattractive snort… Do you hear Edward?! A very UNATRACTIVE snort! I screamed in my head. Emmet set me down and the supermodel just stayed were she was looking me up and down as if I was a piece of dirt, I cut her off before she could start her bitching.

"Why are you angry and jealous of me?"

Everyone in that room looked at me in shock, some mouths popped open, some eyes just popped and Jasper kind of edged towards me but the supermodel's smug look was gone, she was now fierce, she was furious; I drank it in, like black coffee and melting tar.

"You can feel other peoples emotions?" It was Jasper who asked me it so I turned round and faced him.

"No…" their faces looked even more confused, I think I would have been enjoying this if I wasn't in a room, trapped, full of… dead people. "I can taste them."


	2. Fallen from Grace

_**AN** Well my darling's here is chapter 2! Yes i know it's the sortest i have evr written and you's are like 'ahhh!' but i just had to finish this chapter o that line. I thought it was so powerful and so perfect for the situation Luna is in!_

_Also i would like to publicise my adiction to the words 'my darlings' but do not fret! I will probablly get over it by tomorrow or the next day!_

_Please Rview and tell me what you think of my story!_

_And so on with the chapie!_

**"Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a life time" - Herbert Ward**

They all looked at me as if I was some sort of freak with wings and… ahh I see were they might be a bit confused and bamboozled as if a winged girl told you they tasted emotions… wouldn't you be a tad confused, maybe even slowly backing away from that person? Yea that's what I thought.

"You-you taste?" Jasper asked, his voice was extremely curious… mmm, the taste of jungle's and sugar, mmm. I felt my lips run against my lips against.

"Yea, they're delicious, like right now Jasper you feeding me sugar, lots and lots of sugar and… and Jungles and…" I licked my lips again, "and… I don't know what to call that one, mmm but its delicious" I licked my lips again, I wanted more of that flavour!

"Sorry Luna, did you say _feed_?" It was Carlisle who asked, it seems he is a very curious person; has a thirst for knowledge. Mmm... More sugar and jungles and that other one, I've never tasted anything like that before.

"Yes I did, I don't need to eat. I can live off the emotions that surround me and plus they taste so much better than normal food... just pure flavour and power, delicious!" I licked my lips in an attempt to grab some of the flavour out of the air.

"Fascinating! But sadly I will have to wait to another time; right now we need to get down to business."

Huh? Business? What does he mean?

"Huh?" was my brilliant answer, wow Luna look how intelligent you are! Smart girl, Why doesn't someone feed me a doggie biscuit or something!

"Well Luna... during my examination when you passed out on us... apart from the wings which, metaphorically speaking of course, gave me a heart attack I found other br-"

"Please" I didn't want the rest of them to know, I don't want their pity.

"Carlisle why don't you take Luna up to your office and finish this up stairs."

'_Thank you Edward, you're not so bad after all.'_ I mentally thanked the dead bloke.

He let out another snort of laughter which made me crack a grin.

*

Damn did these people have a nice house or what! I felt like a tramp walking through a pricy jewellers, Carlisle's office is really nice, it's warm and... well its pleasant to be in. I suppose these people aren't that bad, I mean they did save me from that bitch Brittany- Hey! BB! Haha- and they then took me in and fixed the broken bones... and they didn't grab the pitchforks and torches when they saw my wings... they aren't that bad.

"Right Luna, I want you to tell me what happened to you. You were in a bad state, and Luna-" Carlisle tried to look me in the eye but I just put my head down; they wouldn't understand. "I'm surprised you're still with us, you should not of been able to stand let alone breathe. Luna what happened?"

Oh sugar plum fiddlesticks! What am I meant to say? Shit! help help help! Right OK Luna, calm down. Just start from the beginning, yes that would be a good start.

"I was attacked."

I heard an intake of breath but it wasn't just his, I heard others... I heard others down stair's...

"When Luna?! By who!?"

I took in a deep breath of the sadness that was pouring down my throat from him, "Everyday." I heard more gasps, dear gods I hope no one else can here this, well then why would they gasp dipshit?! Oh shut up you! Oh joy I'm having a mental debate with myself, I have finally lost it! "Listen I should better go, t-thanks for the help but I'm better off on my own."

I jumped up and made a dash for his office door, I felt his hand brush past me but I dodged it in time, I flung the door open and bolted down stairs but I hit a wall, well I think it is a wall... it seems to be breathing...

Ok don't look up, when the distressed girl looks up she always gets snatched up, eaten then her remains are pined to the ceiling. I looked up. Emmet was staring down at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I could taste the pity rolling off him, augh! Like rain and, and... I couldn't even pull the flavours apart; it was rolling off them all.

"I don't want it!"

They looked at me in shock and confusion.

"You're pity! I don't want it!" I yelled at them.

But they still didn't move, I was outnumbered, there was no way I was winning this. Emmet leaned down from his huge height so we were face to face, he frowned and brought his huge paws up to my face and sweeped the hair out of my eyes. Everything went black. I closed my eyes, not wanting them to see my eyes but Emmet's soft voice made me open them. He made me trust them all.

"Open your eyes kid."

I slowly edged my eyes open, they all gasped and Emmet's hands shook, the shadows in the room all edged towards me, crawling and dragging themselves like the dead towards me, they all shuddered as the shadows passed through their dead bodies. No one spoke a word, no-one took their wide eyes away from me, I couldn't take it so I tore myself from Emmet's vice grasp and bolted out their front door and took off into the air were I tried to find solace.

I soared through the open skies, my mind was reeling and my broken wing was on fire, it was like a tearing limb and I tell you what; OW! I saw a beach down below me, I couldn't go any further, my wing was wailing and I was sobbing, my ribs were on protest and I just couldn't continue. I fell from the sky.

I felt myself tumble and freefall from the clouds. I hit the sand. My body crashed down with a skidding halt and I know for a fact that my wing was going to have to be re-set; Shite, but I just pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees and sobbed, I cried for all the times I was beaten, I cried for the loss of my mother, I cried for the pain I was in right now and I cried all the tears that I had pushed back so many times, they were now steaming down my face with a vengeance.

I felt someone approach and I heard their heavy treads but I just didn't care anymore, they can see my wings if they like, they can put me down like a dog if they want, I don't care. They brushed my good wing with their fingers softly, why did they do it softly? I could taste the confusion yet adoration rolling off this person, I could taste the longing too. They sat down beside me, they sat down so close to me, they were so warm and, I was just so cold... I couldn't help but lean into them.

"What's wrong my angel?"

His voice! It was so soft yet gravely, it drew me to him and I couldn't help but press myself against him, he put his arms around me carefully as to not touch my injured wing and lifted me up and placed me on his lap, I couldn't hold back the tears that were cascading down my face.

"Hey hey! Angel? Don't cry! A pretty angel shouldn't cry."

"I'm no angel."

"What makes you say that?" He said as he hugged my body closer to him but yet it was still so gentle.

"I've fallen from grace." I whispered as I fell into the blackness that was clouding my vision, the tears still streaming down my bruised face.


End file.
